Un tour à la piscine
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Les Gboys sont à la piscine... Un léger incident vient troubler Quatre... YAOI


Auteur : Camille et sa Bétalectrice

Genre : Yaoi, PWP, OOC par moments, lemon (pourri), peut-être pas torture psychologique (quoi que… j'aime bien ça moi… J'ai eu de bons profs)

Disclaimer : les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Contrairement aux " personnes personnelles " qui m'appartiennent… (pourquoi, il n'y en a pas beaucoup…)

Blabla (crétin) de l'auteur ou comment se décriminaliser : Merci à ma chère Bétalectrice pour cette idée ! nan, parce qu'il faut vous dire que quand on a le malheur d'être ensemble, ça déménage… Cette fois, on a décidé de mettre en place **SON** fantasme en scène.

Place au(x) spectacle(s) !

Couple : Quatre et Trowa… (C'est Erynna et Isa qui vont être contente…)

Remerciements : A Manu pour le " mode d'emploi " et les encouragements, à mon " grand frère " pour son aide inconsciente et à Sue pour avoir joué les pom-pom girl (lol)

Base : GW

UN TOUR A LA PISCINE 

Eh ! Arrête ! Moi, j'en peux plus ! DUO !

Allez dépêche-toi Q-man !

Mais j'en peux plus moi !

Tu te répètes...

Mais je suis naze ! Comment fais-tu pour être en pleine forme alors qu'on nage depuis bientôt trois heures ?

Tu sais, moi, je fais beaucoup de sport c'est pour ça... Et puis, je me garde en forme pour certaines choses...

Je rougis à l'évocation des "activités nocturnes1" de mon ami. Je me retrouve soudain encore plus éclaboussé qu'avant : Trowa vient de plonger... Aussitôt mon esprit fit un lien entre le sport « extrême » de Du-Chan et le Français. Je me retrouve encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Quatre ? Me demande l'Occidental.

Hum ?

Tu as pris un coup de Soleil ou quoi2 ?

Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux, avant de tomber sur une partie de son anatomie, forte intéressante, avant de me rendre compte que le même endroit est... heu... en service chez moi3. De gène, je sors de l'eau et me jette4 dans les douches de la piscine privée. Relena nous ayant invité chez elle, nous ne nous gênions pas pour l'embêter et la délaisser5.

'Mon Dieu ! Et s'il m'avait vu ? C'est vraiment gênant ! Qu'aurait-il pensé de moi ? Et les autres ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il est dans le coin, il faut que je commence à réagir ? Bon... Une douche froide. Très froide.'

J'entre dans la cabine. Elle est vraiment très grande... Et l'emplacement pour les affaires encore plus. Il est presque plus grand qu'un lit... J'ouvre l'eau.

'J'y vais ou pas ? Nan, parce qu'elle a l'air vraiment froide.'

Quatre, où es-tu?

'Trowa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Je lui réponds ou pas ? Nan, parce que si je le fais, il va vouloir me voir et je risque de répéter la scène de toute à l'heure. Et si, je ne le fais pas, il va s'inquiéter.'

Pris dans mon intense réflexion, je ne fis pas attention au savon, qui alla se loger traîtreusement sous mon pied. Perdant l'équilibre, je tente de me retenir aux murs et...

WHOUAAAAAAAAA ! ELLE EST FROIDE !6

Ma malchance me poursuivant, je passe sous l'eau -glaciale- de la douche. Mon discours intérieur est réglé. Trowa m'a entendu7. Assis sur le sol, sous le jet, je le vois entrer dans la cabine.

Tu ne veux pas m'héberger ? Maxwell est décidé à m'apprendre je ne sais quoi, me fit-il, en m'aidant à me relever et en éteignant la douche.

JE SUIS DESOLEE DE COUPER ICI MAIS A CAUSE DE LA NOUVELLE POLITIQUE DE FF NET, JE SUIS OBLIGEE DE METTRE LA VRAIE FIC SUR UN LJ, DONT L'URL EST DANS MON PROFIL, DESOLEE TOUT LE MONDE...

C'était bien une porte que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Et il y a Duo dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il ne semble pas choqué, contrairement à mes craintes. Il me fait un clin d'œil… et se met à hurler en partant.

Y'A QUATRE ET TROWA QUI ONT ENFIN CONCLU ! YATTAAAAAAAAAA ! HEE-CHAN ! FEI ! VOUS ME DEVEZ CENT BALLES !21

Trowa lève les yeux au ciel.

Un vrai gamin…

Il se penche vers moi et recommence à m'embrasser. Tiens, je crois que je vais devenir très doué en anatomie française…

Fin

* * *

1 Camille : Je vous laisse le soin de decider avec qui… Quoi que je le vois bien avec la Réléchose… LOL 

2 Camille : Je décline toute responsabilité sur cette blague… Elle est de ma Bétalectrice… Sue : Merci pour la délation… lol

3 Sandra : Ca, c'est une métaphore… Damien et Goran : … nulle Camille : Merci… J'aime beaucoup…

4 Camille : Attention, il ne faut pas le faire trop fort parce que ça fait mal à l'atterrissage… lol

5 Sandra : Venant de Quatre, c'est bizarre… Camille : J'ai pas marqué OOC ?

6 Camille : MOUARF ! Quatre : T'es contente de toi ? Camille : Oui, très. Trowa : Laisse mon chéri tranquille, perverse ! Camille : Merci du compliment !

7 Camille : Difficile de ne pas le faire… Quatre : --

8 Camille : Ca, c'est drôle ! Quatre : --

9 Damien : On dirait Camille au réveil… Camille : Oh ! Toi c'est bon, hein !

10 Sue : Il est sadique ce mec ! Camille : Mais nan…

11 Sandra : Je ne connaissais pas cette expression… Camille : Moi, non plus… (Et dire que je suis l'auteur de cette chose…)

12 Sue eclatant de rire : Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? Camille : Heu, nan, pas trop… Sue : Un ressord… Dzouing… rigole comme une baleine, en mimant un ressort qui se redresse Camille morte de rire : Pas faux ça… (C'est comme ça que j'éclate de rire chaque fois que je vois un ressort ou que je vois cette expression…)

13 Sue : Si Trowa le force à s'agenouiller, alors, il n'est plus consentant… Tu vas quand même pas le faire violer Quatounet ? Camille : Nan, mais disont que tous les deux, je les vois dans une relation de domination de la part de Trowa et de soumission pour Quatre. Et les deux apprécient cette relation un peu SM il faut l'avouer…

14 Sue : Ca fait parti de ta « domination-soumission » ? Camille : Vi !

15 Sue : Il va pas finir par étouffer ou avoir mal ? Camille : Mais non, c'est super Quatrounetmamouràmoietsurtoutpasauxautresparcequebonunpetitblondsipurçadonneforcementpleind'idéeperversesetpisj'aipasàmejustifier ! lol

16 Camille hurlant : Las ! Voyez comme peu d'espace… Goran : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle a définitivement perdu l'esprit… Sandra : C'est un poème…

17 Camille : On est bien d'accord, je parle des tétons pas d'autre chose ! Damien : Nous, on n'est pas pervers… Camille : Ca, ça reste à voir…

18 Damien : Dit surtout que tu ne sais pas comment l'écrire… Camille : gna, gna, gna…

19 Damien regarde lubrique : Sucette ? Camille : Pas ça ! Pervers !

20 Camille : à trois doigts près… Goran : Pas drôle.

21 Camille : Alors ça, c'est le gros délire que je me suis tapée avec ma Bétalectrice. On trouvait que bon, ça faisait un peu trop sérieux, trop clean comme histoire, alors on a mis ce doux délire… Et puis, il faut bien avouer que je vois bien Duo faire ça… C'est con, mais cinq mecs ensemble, sur le tas, il doit bien y en avoir deux ou trois pour prendre des paris de qui va finir avec qui…


End file.
